Battle City
by pathlight06
Summary: A Yugioh/Extreme Dinosaurs/Land Before Time crossover
1. Chapter 1 Battle City

**Battle City**

Haxx told Bad Rap and Spittor about Battle City. "Battle City?" Bad Rap asked. "Is that where Seto Kaiba introduced?" Spittor asked Haxx. "Yes," Haxx told Bad Rap and Spittor, "and I had my deck,"

Meanwhile, Joey Wheeler was looking at his deck and went to the shop. He saw Haxx and said, "You had a deck too?" "Yes," Haxx told Joey Wheeler. "Name?" the clerk told Haxx. "My name is Haxx." Haxx said. "You are Level 6. Here is your duel disk," "Finally!" Haxx said. "Name?" the clerk told Joey Wheeler. "My name is Joey Wheeler." Joey Wheeler said. "You are Level 7. Here is your duel disk,"

Littlefoot, Cera and Spike where looking around and they saw Joey Wheeler and Haxx with their duel disks. "Finally you showed up," Littlefoot told Haxx. Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Stegz, T-Bone, Bad Rap and Spittor told Littlefoot, Cera and Spike about Battle City. Joey Wheeler and Haxx walked until they saw a black-cloaked men. "Who are they?" Haxx told Joey Wheeler. "They are Rare Hunters," Hyp told Haxx, "and they steal rare cards from Duelists," The cloaked man said "You want a duel?" "Fine," Haxx said. "I will duel you!"

Haxx: LP 8000 Seeker: LP 8000

"I draw. I summon a monster in attack mode!" "That monster only had 1000 attack points," Bad Rap said. "I draw. I summon Gilasaurus in attack mode!" "A monster with 1400 attack points?" Spittor said. "Gilasaurus's monster effect activates!" said Haxx. "When this monster is summoned on the field, I can summon one more from my hand!" "Now Haxx has 2 Gilasuruses" Mutt said. "Now, Gilasaurus! Attack!"

Seeker: 7600

"I end my turn" said Haxx. "I draw!" said Seeker. "I activate Graceful Charity! I draw 3 and discard 2. I summon a monster in attack mode! _My hand only had 3 Exodia cards_." "A monster with 1200 attack points?" Cera said. "I end my turn" said Seeker. "I draw!" said Haxx. "I summon Red Eyes Black Chick in attack mode! I activate Red Eyes Black Chick's effect! I sacrifice Red Eyes Black Chick to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon! Go, Red Eyes Black Dragon! Attack Seeker's monster!"

Seeker: 6400

"I end my turn" said Haxx. "I draw!" said Seeker. "I activate Pot of Greed! I draw 2 cards from my deck. I summon a monster in attack mode! I end my turn" "A monster with 400 attack points?" Bad Rap said. "I draw!" said Haxx. "I sacrifice 2 Gilasauruses to summon Tyrant Dragon! Go, Tyrant Dragon! Attack Seeker's monster!"

Seeker: 3900

"Go, Red Eyes Black Dragon! Attack Seeker directly!"

Seeker: 1500

"I draw!" said Seeker. "I activate Graceful Charity! I draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 from my hand. I summon a monster in attack mode!" "A monster with 700 attack points?" said Stegz. "I draw!" said Haxx. "Go, Red Eyes Black Dragon! Attack Seeker's monster and wipe out the rest of his life points!"

Seeker: 0

"Haxx won!" Hyp cheered. "That cannot be!" Seeker said. "My perfect Exodia deck..."


	2. Chapter 2 Seto Kaiba arrives!

**Seto Kaiba arrives!**

When Haxx, Bad Rap, Spittor, T-Bone, Stegz, Spike, Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper, Hyp, Mutt, Nod and Joey Wheeler are walking, they saw Seto Kaiba. "Seto Kaiba?" said Haxx. "Yes, it is me, Seto Kaiba," Seto Kaiba said, "and you had your deck?" "Yes I do," said Haxx. "Now let's duel!"

(20 minutes later...)

"Seto Kaiba had his God Card?" said Devil. "And we will send him to Satan's Kingdom!" said She-Devil. When Haxx, Seto Kaiba, Bad Rap, Spittor, T-Bone, Stegz, Spike, Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper, Hyp, Mutt, Nod and Joey Wheeler are walking, they saw Devil and She-Devil. "Are those guys from Looney Toons Intro Bloopers?" said Spittor. "What are they doing here?" "I am not sure," said Haxx. "but I have a bad feeling about this." To their horror, they noticed something. "What is that?" said Bad Rap. "It is a doughnut maker. The doughnut maker is making doughnuts!" said Devil. "And we will use them to throw at Red Eyes Black Dragon!" said She-Devil. "What?" Joey Wheeler said in shock. "My Red Eyes Black Dragon?" "That is right!" said Devil.

Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared and said, "What are Devil and She-Devil doing?" said Red Eyes Black Dragon. "They are going to throw doughnuts at you, Red Eyes Black Dragon!" said Spittor. Devil and She-Devil threw 500 doughnuts up into the sky. "Red Eyes Black Dragon!" said Haxx, Seto Kaiba, Bad Rap, Spittor, T-Bone, Stegz, Spike, Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper, Hyp, Mutt, Nod and Joey Wheeler. 500 doughnuts slammed onto Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Now to throw more doughnuts!" said Devil. Devil and She-Devil threw 600 doughnuts up into the sky. "If the doughnuts slammed onto Red Eyes Black Dragon, then Red Eyes Black Dragon will..." said Stegz. "Can I find a way out of this?" said Red Eyes Black Dragon. But it was too late. 600 doughnuts slammed onto Red Eyes Black Dragon, creating a cloud of grey smoke. "Red Eyes Black Dragon!" said Joey Wheeler. When the smoke cleared, Red Eyes Black Dragon was covered by 1100 doughnuts. "Now what?" Hyp said, looking annoyed. "How can we remove 1100 doughnuts from Red Eyes Black Dragon?" said Haxx. Devil and She-Devil noticed something. "The doughnuts are shaking!" Devil said in shock. "That means..." Red Eyes Black Dragon emerges out of the doughnuts, and gives a roar. "Oh no!" Devil and She-Devil said in shock. "Now to finish them! Go Red Eyes Black Dragon!" said Joey Wheeler. With a blast, Devil and She-Devil were sent back to their lair.

"Now to find out who will duel next!" said Seto Kaiba.


	3. Chapter 3 Pandora

**Pandora**

"So, Seto Kaiba had his God Card?" said Marik Ishtar. "Yes," said one of the Rare Hunters. "But I have a plan. Get Pandora to duel Yami Yugi!" said Marik Ishtar. Yami Yugi looked around a saw a clown. The clown then asked him to go to the circus. "I wonder where is Yami Yugi going," said Spittor. Spittor, T-Bone and Stegz then followed. Yami Yugi noticed the clown emerging from the Magic Box. He then asks him to come. Yami Yugi follows the clown, and the Magic Box closes. The Magic Box then explodes, which falls over and causes Spittor, T-Bone and Stegz to be shocked. "What?" Mokuba Kaiba said. "Yami Yugi vanished?" "It must be one of the Rare Hunters." said Seto Kaiba.

Yami Yugi emerges out of the Magic Box and sees the computer being turned on. He then noticed his status. Suddenly, the computer turns red and Pandora's Dark Magician emerges. "I am waiting to duel you, Yugi" Pandora's Dark Magician said. "My master is waiting to duel you! I will show you there is only one true user of the Magician Spellcaster-type monsters, Pandora the Magician!" "Enough hiding and show yourself, Rare Hunter!" said Yami Yugi. "Welcome, I am the second Rare Hunter, Pandora. Also known as the Dark Magician User." "Dark Magician User?" said Yami Yugi. "I assume you used your Dark Magician to defeat your opponents. But, there will be a duel who will be the true Dark Magician User!" said Pandora. "We see about that," said Yami Yugi. "Duelists build their deck by choosing the cards they trust most out of thousands of cards available. But the cards sometimes choose the duelist. When the hearts of the duelist and the card become one, the cards true power will be unleashed! Rare Hunters don't have the duelists heart! Okay, my Dark Magician will defeat you!" "As I expected," said Pandora. "You are really going to accept the duel? That seems nothing different to me. But this room is not the place for dueling, so I prepared a Duel Ring." "Duel Ring?" said Yami Yugi. "It is right down there," said Pandora. "The truth is, Marik actually asked me to inform you about the location." "Marik?" said Yami Yugi. "The holder of the Millennium Item and the leader of the Rare Hunters. Where is he right now? Answer me, Pandora!" "I wonder where is he," said Pandora. "you may think he is very close. For example, right here." "Marik has the ability to control people's minds," Yami Yugi thought. "don't tell me Pandora is also controlled by him!"

"And now, please enter the duel ring!" said Pandora. "Which is known as Pandora's Room! What do you think of this place? From card tricks to bring nightmares to life, a magician has many powers. This is the stage for a new Dark Magician's duel. The solid vision can be used, but Kaiba Corporation cannot locate us here. Now then. We each shuffle our own decks." Pandora and Yami Yugi then shuffled their decks. "Let me shuffle your cards." said Yami Yugi. "If you say so." said Pandora. "By the way, there is an old saying along gamblers, which means 'Trust your friends, but always cut the cards.'" "Friend?" said Yami Yugi. "Impossible. I would not call you that!" "That is too bad." said Pandora. "However, now that we were committed to duel, I would show you the duel is about!" Both Pandora and Yami Yugi had their ankles locked. "What?" said Yami Yugi, looking shocked. "I am locked as well. Now none of us can escape from here. And now you will witness the greatest show in history as I, Pandora, escape from the jaws of death!" The buzzsaws then emerge out, which spins. "You see that?" said Pandora. "It is a 100-tooth carbide tipped saw which was used in magic shows! Do you know about the rules of the duel? The saws are aligned to a set of numbers." "Are these Life Points?" said Yami Yugi. "When we lose Life Points, the saw gets closer to us?" "That is correct!" said Pandora. "It is a nightmare game where the loser's body is sawed in half! Furthermore, please take a look underneath your feet!" 2 boxes emerge out. "This is the final hope for you and me." said Pandora. "This box?" said Yami Yugi. "This box has a key which can unlock the shackles on our feet." said Pandora. "It can only be opened where the opponents Life Points reach 0! In other words, the winner can only escape from here alive!" "You bastard!" Yami Yugi yelled. "Pandora's Box." said Pandora. "The Greek God Zeus created this box containing all misfortune in the world. But, when a woman of the same name opened the box, all of the evil escaped, bringing in evil, pain and suffering. But, there is a hope that is inside that box. The key at the bottom of the box is our last hope!" "Is this fun?" said Yami Yugi. "A duel where people's lines were on the line, I am asking you if this is fun!" "Yes," said Pandora. "because I will be the winner." "I won't forgive you about that!" yelled Yami Yugi. "And now, I will show you a true duelist's fight looks like!" Pandora and Yami Yugi then activate their duel disks. "Duel!" said Yami Yugi and Pandora.

Yami Yugi: 8000 Pandora: 8000

From Pandora's hand, he noticed that he got Dark Magician. "As planned, Dark Magician is on my hand." said Pandora. "It was simple to ensure that to happen. I have a technique designed to allow me to draw the cards I need. This will then allow me to add cards to my hand at the start of the match. This technique is known as 'Stripper'. All I have to do is to cut certain cards which makes them smaller than other cards. I cut the three Dark Magicians in my deck like this, and when you cut the deck, Dark Magician will be at the top. Yugi, I will teach you what is foolish to face a magician in a card game, especially in a game of death!" "I draw!" said Yami Yugi. "I set a card face down. I summon Magnet Warrior Alpha in defense mode! I end my turn." "I draw!" said Pandora. "I activate Pot of Greed! I draw 2 cards from my deck. I activate Graceful Charity! I draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 from my hand! I summon Killer Tomato in Attack Mode! I end my turn." "I draw!" said Yami Yugi. "I activate Graceful Charity! I draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 from my hand. I activate my face down card, Brain Control!" "Brain Control?" said Pandora. "Is he going to control my monster?" 2 large hands emerge out and takes Killer Tomato from Pandora's field to Yami Yugi's field. "I sacrifice Killer Tomato and Magnet Warrior Alpha to summon Dark Magician in attack mode! Go, Dark Magician! Attack Pandora directly!"

Pandora: 5500

Pandora noticed that the saw was heading closer to him. "I end my turn." said Yami Yugi. "I draw!" said Pandora. "I activate Graceful Charity! I draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 from my hand. I summon Legion the Fiend Jester in attack mode! I set a card and end my turn." "I draw!" said Yami Yugi. "I summon Magnet Warrior Beta in attack mode! I end my turn!" "You fell for it!" said Pandora. "I activate my face down trap card, Reviving Coffin of Black Magic! It takes the soul of an enemy's monster, as well as one of my own, it allows me to revive Dark Magician from my graveyard! Appear, Dark Magician!" Dark Magician emerges out from the coffin. "Now his Dark Magician has the same attack points as my Dark Magician," Yami Yugi thought. "Therefore, we both have to use Magic and Trap cards to try to defeat our Dark Magicians. It is like a battle of wits. I set 2 cards face down and end my turn." "Now I know what you are thinking, Yugi," said Pandora. "whoever uses Dark Magician the fullest, I draw! I activate Graceful Charity! I draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 from my hand. I set 2 cards face down and end my turn." "I draw!" said Yami Yugi. "I set a card and end my turn." "I draw!" said Pandora. "I set a card and end my turn." "I draw!" said Yami Yugi. "I set a card and end my turn." "I draw!" said Pandora. "I set a card. Now we have 4 face down cards. In that case, I will use the first face down card, which is, Mystic Guillotine!" Mystic Guillotine appears, and 2 handcuffs grab Yami Yugi's Dark Magician. "My Dark Magician!" said Yami Yugi, looking shocked. "Yugi" Pandora said. "Now this is the end of your Dark Magician!" "As if!" said Yami Yugi. "I activate my face down Magic Card, Magical Silk Hats!" 4 hats emerge, and the guillotine crushes one of them, leaving 3. "Magical Silk Hats?" said Pandora. "He got away? In that case I activate my second Magic Card, Thousand Knives!" Thousand Knives emerge out, which Pandora's Dark Magician holds 9 of them. "Yugi's Dark Magician is hiding in the middle Silk Hat!" said Pandora. Pandora's Dark Magician then threw thousand knives. "How is that?" said Pandora. "You saw my third face down?" said Yami Yugi. "I activate Magic Removal!" Magic Removal destroys Magical Silk Hats and Thousand Knives. "In that case," said Pandora. "Dark Magician, attack!" "Black Magic!" said Yami Yugi and Pandora. Yami Yugi's Dark Magician and Pandora's Dark Magician are destroyed in a double KO. "I now activate my face down Magic Card, Monster Reborn!" said Yami Yugi and Pandora. Pandora's Yami Yugi and Yami Yugi's Dark Magician emerge from Monster Reborn. "Wait," Pandora thought. "Yugi also had his Monster Reborn?" "I draw!" said Yami Yugi. "I activate my Magic Card, Pot of Greed! I draw 2 cards from my deck. I summon Magnet Warrior Gamma in attack mode! I end my turn. Pandora, you are good with your skills. As a magician and duelist, you should not have fallen to this level so easily. And why you follow Marik and join the Rare Hunters?"

Pandora then removed his mask. "Up till now, I am a top magician for years. I remembered the time where I met my love, Catherine." said Pandora. "But, that did not end well as my escape trick failed and I was blinded shortly afterwards. I then finally realized that Catherine's love was important. But, it was too late. Just as I given up all hope, that man appeared. He then made a deal. By defeating you, he will use his Millennium Rod to recover my love with Catherine." Pandora then shows Yami Yugi where Catherine is, and Yami Yugi realized that Marik Ishtar is controlling her too. "Whoever trusts their cards has a key to victory!" said Yami Yugi. "Yugi, you are more naive than I thought!" said Pandora. "Just as I expected. You are a Dark Magician User. But, you forgot, did you? Before the duel started, I told you I was the true Dark Magician User. In other words, I have plans to control the magician in my deck. And even more it is flawless!"

"You have Yami Yugi's location?" Bad Rap told Seto Kaiba. "Yes I have," Seto Kaiba told Bad Rap. "and with the new Duel Disk System, it should be connected to Kaiba Corporation's computer. And, if Yugi was dueling against the Rare Hunters, it is likely a false duel disk system. And, search the whole Domino City for any unknown Duel Ring being accessed!" The red lights faded, and there was a blinking red light which is Yami Yugi's location.

"I draw!" said Pandora. "I activate Graceful Charity! I draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 from my hand. I set a card and end my turn." "I draw!" said Yami Yugi. "I set 2 cards and end my turn." "Here goes!" said Pandora. "I activate my face down Magic Card, Beckon to the Dark!" A large hand appears. "This Magic Card, Beckon to the Dark, will snatch one of the opponents monsters, and drag them to the depths of darkness with the demon's claw. I am referring to your Dark Magician, Yugi!" A large hand then grabs Yami Yugi's Dark Magician. "As if!" said Yami Yugi. "I activate my face down Trap card, Spirit's Mirror! With that Trap Card, I will control your Magic Card!" "You fell for it!" said Pandora. "That hand was a decoy to allow you to activate your Trap Card. My true aim is this! This is a Trap Card which activates with response to another Trap Card! Nightmare Cross!" Yami Yugi's Dark Magician was trapped by the chains. "Now your Dark Magician will only wait as death will be acted in front of him!" Pandora said. "Are you prepared? Go, my servant Dark Magician! Attack Yugi directly! Black Magic!"

Yami Yugi: 5500

Yami Yugi noticed that the saw was heading closer to him. "And my Magic Show has reached its climax!" said Pandora. "As your Life Points reach 0, my task will be complete! As you have despair, the curtain will drop! Yugi, this is your last turn!" "My turn!" said Yami Yugi. "I draw! I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode! I will just use him to stop Pandora's Dark Magician's attacks. I end my turn!" "I draw! I summon Killer Doll in attack mode! I activate the Magic Card, Shield Crush! This destroys your Big Shield Gardna! Go, Killer Doll! Attack Yugi directly!"

Yami Yugi: 3900

"I activate a magic card, Ectoplasmer! This magic card sacrifices one of my monsters, and transfers half of their attack points as damage to you! Go Ectoplasmer!"

Yami Yugi: 3100

"Ectoplasmer can also control my Dark Magician!" said Pandora. "Go Ectoplasmer!" The moment Pandora's Dark Magician's Ectoplasmer is about to hit Yami Yugi, Yami Yugi's Dark Magician uses his own Ectoplasmer to form a wall around him. "Yugi's Dark Magician can also use Ectoplasmer?" said Pandora. "Tyranny will not allow you to win this game!" said Yami Yugi.

"I set a card and end my turn." said Pandora. "My turn!" said Yami Yugi. "Draw! I summon Gazelle, the King of the Mythical Beasts in attack mode!" "You know you fell for my trap, did you?" said Pandora. "I activate the Trap Card, Demon's Scales!" The scales with demon claws appeared, and they destroyed Yami Yugi's Big Shield Gardna and Gazelle, the King of the Mythical Beasts. "I activate the Magic Card, Dark Magic Curtain!" Pandora said. "This card allows me to pay half of my life points to summon Dark Magician from my graveyard!"

Pandora: 2750

"Go! Dark Magician! Attack Yugi directly!"

Yami Yugi: 600

"I end my turn." said Pandora. "I draw!" said Yami Yugi. "Now I had only 600 life points. If I don't do something soon, I will be sawed in half! I activate the Magic Card, Dark Magic Curtain! This allows me to pay half of my life points to summon a 'Dark Magician' card on my deck. In case you don't know, there is a Magician's Disciple. Which is, Dark Magician Girl!"

Yami Yugi: 300

"I end my turn." "I draw!" said Pandora. "Go, Dark Magician! Attack Dark Magician Girl!" Pandora then realized that his Dark Magician vanished, which caused Dark Magician Girl to gain 600 attack points.

Pandora: 2650

"I end my turn." "I draw!" said Yami Yugi. "I activate a Equip Spell, Magic Forumla! This allows my Dark Magician Girl to gain 500 attack points! Go, Dark Magician Girl! Attack Pandora directly and wipe out the rest of his life points!"

Pandora: 0

"I cannot believe I lost!" said Pandora. "And the saw is going to saw me in half! Just kidding! I had another key that is inside! As long as I have this, I will escape from here!" Marik Ishtar emerges out. "Why is my hand not moving?" said Pandora. "You lost the duel!" said Marik Ishtar. "And you will pay the price!" "Please!" Pandora called out. "Spare me!" Pandora then noticed his key disappearing. "Your memory of that key has disappeared." said Marik Ishtar. "To you, the key shall not exist!" Pandora dropped his key, but Yugi opened the locks with his key. He then noticed the saw dangerously close to Pandora. "Look out!" Yugi Moto yelled and opened Pandora's locks with Pandora's key. Pandora then walks to the stage, and saw the doll of Catherine. "Catherine!" Pandora said. "I was sorry for leaving you! Let's go to France and start all over again!" But, to Pandora's horror, the doll's head dropped. Pandora then placed the doll on the floor. "You wonder how I controlled him?" Pandora said, under the control of Marik Ishtar. "I did the same way to Bandit Keith, which allowed him to crush your Puzzle to pieces. And my family is guarding the Pharaoh for 3000 years. The only clue to find the Pharaoh's tomb is to find the Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphic text of the Pert Em Heru, the Book of the Dead. It said 'You will know him when you have 3 God Cards.' In other words, the one who has the 3 God Cards will be crowned as 'Pharaoh' and regain the 7 Millennium Items and his lost memories! For generations, my clan protected the Millennium Items at the cost of suffering and pain, which includes my father! I will put an end to the curse laid upon us, and to do that, I will take revenge to the Pharaoh's Soul and kill him the second time! I formed the Rare Hunters in hopes of locating the God Cards. And I had 2 God Cards. I shall obtain the 3 God Cards! Yugi, once I kill you, I will be freed from my family's curse and the world will be mine! There is a Rare Hunter that holds Osiris the Heaven Dragon, and the name is Strings. He will appear before you think! So, beware Strings. Till we meet again, Yugi." At the Rare Hunter's base, Marik Ishtar walks to the glass case, opens the lid and gets the Winged Dragon of Ra. Marik Ishtar then removed his coat, which had the 3 God Cards and the Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphic text scarred on his back.


	4. Chapter 4 Strings

**Strings**

Strings appeared, and then waits at the canal. Yami Yugi then walk to where Strings is. "You want a duel?" Yami Yugi said. "Let's duel!"

Strings: 8000 Yami Yugi: 8000

"My turn! I draw!" said Strings. "I activate Graceful Charity! This allows me to draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 from my hand. I summon Humanoid Slime in attack mode! I end my turn!" "My turn!" said Yami Yugi. "Draw! I set a card face down! I summon Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode! I end my turn!" "I draw!" said Strings. "I summon Worm Drake in attack mode! I activate the Magic Card Fusion! I fuse Worm Drake and Humanoid Slime to Fusion Summon Worm Humanoid Drake in attack mode! I activate the Magic Card Quick Attack! Go, Worm Humanoid Drake! Attack Yugi's Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts!" "As if!" said Yami Yugi. "I activate my face down card De-fusion!" Worm Humanoid Drake is de-fused and Strings chooses not to attack. "I end my turn." said Strings. "My turn!" said Yami Yugi. "I summon Magnet Warrior Beta in attack mode! Go, Magnet Warrior Beta! Attack String's Worm Drake!"

Strings: 7700

"Go, Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts! Attack String's Humanoid Slime!"

Strings: 7000

"I end my turn!" said Yami Yugi. "My turn! I draw!" said Strings. "I summon Revival Slime in defense mode! I activate the Magic Card Jam Breeder Machine! When this card is on the field, this allows me to summon one Slime token on the field!" "Wait," Yami Yugi thought. "is this String's plan to summon 3 Slime tokens on the field?" "I end my turn." said Strings. "My turn! I draw!" said Yami Yugi. "I sacrifice Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts and Magnet Warrior to summon Blaster Blader in attack mode! Go, Blaster Blader! Attack String's Revival Slime!" Revival Slime is sliced in half and to Yami Yugi's horror, Revival Slime is back. "What?" said Yami Yugi, looking shocked. "Seems you forgot Revival Slime's effect." said Strings. "When Revival Slime is destroyed, it is revived by its own effect." "I end my turn." said Yami Yugi. "I draw!" said Strings. "I activate Jam Breeder Machine's effect! This summons one Slime Token in attack mode! I set a card and end my turn," "I draw!" said Yami Yugi. "Go, Buster Blader! Attack Slime Token!" "Not so fast!" said Strings. "I activate my face down Trap Card, Jam Defender! This re-directs your attack to Revival Slime instead!" Revival Slime is sliced in half and is back due to its own effect. "I end my turn." said Yami Yugi. "My turn! I draw!" said Strings. "I activate Jam Breeder Machine's effect! This summons another Slime Token! I end my turn." "I draw!" said Yami Yugi. "I activate the Magic Card Pot of Greed! I draw 2 cards from my deck. I end my turn!" "I draw!" said Strings. "I activate Jam Breeder Machine's effect! This summons another Slime Token! Now I have 3 Slime Tokens, I sacrifice 3 Slime Tokens to summon Osiris the Heaven Dragon!" Due to Osiris the Heaven Dragon's effect, it gains 1000 attack points for every card on String's hand. String's hand has 5, so Osiris's has 5000 attack points. "I end my turn." said Strings. "My turn! I draw!" said Yami Yugi. "I activate Graceful Charity! I draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 from my hand. I summon Kuriboh in defense mode! I set a card end my turn." "My turn! I draw!" said Strings. "I activate the Magic Card, Pot of Greed! I draw 2 cards from my deck. I set a card. Go, Osiris the Heaven Dragon! Attack Buster Blader!" "I activate my face down Magic Card, Lightforce Sword! This removes from play one card from your hand." said Yami Yugi. This causes Osiris the Heaven Dragon to lose 1000 attack points. Buster Blader prepares to attack Osiris the Heaven Dragon, but Strings uses the effect of Jam Defender to re-direct the attack to Revival Slime. Revival Slime is sliced in half, but is revived thanks to its own effect. "I activate my face down card, Card of Safe Return! This allows me to draw 3 cards when a monster is summoned from the graveyard." said Strings. Osiris's attack raises by 3000 attack points to 8000. "Go, Osiris! Attack Buster Blader!" said Strings.

Yami Yugi: 3100

"I end my turn," said Strings. "My turn! I draw!" said Yami Yugi. I activate the Magic Card, Magical Silk Hats! I set 2 cards and end my turn." "My turn! I draw!" said Strings. "I activate the Magic Card, Infinite Cards! Go, Osiris! Attack Dark Magician Girl!" "As if!" said Yami Yugi. "I activate 2 face down magic cards, Spellbinding Circle and Magic Cylinder! Will I defeat the God Card?" To Yami Yugi's surprise, Revival Slime is hit instead of Osiris. Strings then draws 3 cards due to the effect of Infinite Cards and since card effects affect a God Card for one turn, Spellbinding Circle is destroyed during the End Phase. "I end my turn." said Strings. "I draw!" said Yami Yugi. "I end my turn." "My turn! I draw!" said Strings. "Go, Osiris! Attack Dark Magician Girl!"

"I end my turn." said Strings. "My turn! I draw!" said Yami Yugi. "I summon Berfomet in Defense Mode! I end my turn!" "My turn!" said Strings. "I draw!" Since the effect of Lightforce Sword expired, the banished card is returned to String's hand. "Go, Osiris! Attack Berfomet! I end my turn." "I draw!" said Yami Yugi. "I activate the Magic Card, Monster Reborn! This brings back Buster Blader! Go, Buster Blader! Attack Osiris!" To Yami Yugi's surprise, Revival Slime is slashed and brought back due to its effect. "I activate the Magic Card, Brain Control! I will control Revival Slime and allow Osiris to attack it!" Osiris then attacks Revival Slime. But due to Revival Slime's effect, it is brought back to the field and Strings draws 3 cards due to Card of Safe Return's effect. The process is repeated in a infinite loop, until Strings decks out. Yami Yugi then gets Osiris.

Meanwhile, Haxx, Spittor, T-Bone, Bad Rap, Stegz and Littlefoot saw Yami Yugi. "Now you have your God Card," said Spittor.


	5. Chapter 5 Lumis and Umbra

**Lumis and Umbra**

Joey Wheeler phones his sister about winning his Duel with Mako Tsunami and collecting locator cards. Serenity asked Joey Wheeler whether she can watch Joey Wheeler in the finals.

Marik Ishtar appears with Ryo Bakura, who had a bandage in his left arm. "He seems to be attacked by someone," said Marik Ishtar. "I don't know who," said Spittor. "I take him to the hospital," said Ducky. Yami Yugi were walking to the Domino Aquarium. Meanwhile, Joey Wheeler thanks Marik Ishtar for his kind deed. Joey Wheeler gives Marik Ishtar advice how to win a Duel in Battle City. Yami Yugi sees Joey Wheeler no longer at the Aquarium.

3 Rare Hunters appeared behind Marik Ishtar and Joey Wheeler, and one of them punches Joey Wheeler. "Joey Wheeler!" Bad Rap called out. "What are you guys doing?" said Marik Ishtar. "Are you the Rare Hunters? And why are you after Joey Wheeler's rare cards?" One of the Rare Hunters punches Marik Ishtar in the stomach and face. This causes Bad Rap, Spittor, Littlefoot, Petrie, Stegz, Hyp, Mutt, Nod and Spike to get angry. "Why you do that to Joey Wheeler's friends?" said Hyp angrily. Spittor punches one of the Rare Hunters, Littlefoot knocks over one of the Rare Hunters. "Now to take revenge!" Joey Wheeler yelled. Joey Wheeler punches one of the Rare Hunters too. Hyp and Mutt also punched the Rare Hunters. Bad Rap, Littlefoot and Spittor whacked the Rare Hunters. "How's that?" said Spittor. Suddenly, 2 Rare Hunters punched Joey Wheeler. "Now you made me mad!" Bad Rap yelled. Mokuba was checking his computer where Joey Wheeler was. Suddenly, 3 Rare Hunters appeared and kidnapped Mokuba.

Meanwhile, Lumis and Umbra spotted Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba and Haxx walking. "Time to get the bait!" said Lumis. "Mokuba!" said Seto Kaiba. "How dare you do that!" Haxx yelled. "If you want to find Mokuba, then duel us!" said Umbra. Haxx and Seto Kaiba walked to the top of the skyscraper. "What is that?" said Haxx. "It is a bomb. It has your Life Points. Once your Life Points reach 0, the bomb will explode, causing you to fall to your death!" said Lumis.

Lumis: 8000 Umbra: 8000 Haxx: 8000 Seto Kaiba: 8000

"My turn! Draw!" said Lumis. "I set 2 cards face down and end my turn." "My turn! Draw!" said Haxx. "I summon Cave Dragon in attack mode! I set a card and end my turn!" "My turn! Draw!" said Umbra. "I summon Shining Abyss in defense mode!" "I activate the Magic Card, Mask of Brutality!" said Lumis. This causes Shining Abyss to gain 1000 attack points. Umbra then activates Mask of Doll which negates Mask of Brutality's 1000 Life Point pay cost. "Haxx had his Cave Dragon, which had 2000 attack points." Yami Yugi thought. "He needs to summon another Dragon monster to exceed Shining Abyss's attack points." "My turn!" said Seto Kaiba. "Draw! I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode! On my next turn, I will sacrifice Vorse Raider to summon a higher Level monster! I end my turn."

"My turn!" Draw!" said Haxx. "I summon Kaibaman in attack mode! I activate Kaibaman's effect! I sacrifice Kaibaman to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Seto Kaiba was shocked. "Haxx had that in his deck?" Seto Kaiba said. "3000 attack points?" said Lumis. "Go, Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack Shining Abyss! Go, Cave Dragon! attack Umbra directly!"

Umbra: 6000

"I end my turn." "My turn! Draw!" said Lumis. "I activate the Magic Card, Graceful Charity! This allows me to draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 from my hand. I summon a monster in defense mode. I end my turn." "My turn! Draw!" said Seto Kaiba. "I activate the Ritual Magic Card, White Dragon Ritual! I tribute Vorse Raider to summon Paladin of White Dragon! Go, Paladin of White Dragon! Attack Lumis's face down monster! I end my turn." "My turn! Draw!" said Umbra. "I summon a monster in defense mode. I end my turn." "My turn! Draw!" said Haxx. "Go, Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack Umbra's face down monster! I end my turn!" "Seems Seto Kaiba had his Paladin of White Dragon," Yami Yugi thought. "on his next turn, he will sacrifice Paladin of White Dragon to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" "My turn! Draw!" said Lumis. "I activate the Magic Card, Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck. I summon Grand Tiki Elder in attack mode! I end my turn." "My turn! Draw!" said Seto Kaiba. "I activate Paladin of White Dragon's effect! I sacrifice Paladin of White Dragon to special summon Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode! I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode! Go, Spear Dragon, attack Lumis's Grand Tiki Elder!"

Lumis: 7600

"I end my turn." "My turn! Draw!" said Umbra. "I summon Rogue Doll in attack mode! I end my turn." "My turn! Draw!" said Haxx. "I activate the Magic Card, Fusion! This fuses Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field and 2 Blue Eyes White Dragon on my hand, to fusion summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! I end my turn." "My turn! Draw!" said Seto Kaiba. "I summon Battle Ox in attack mode! Go, Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack Rogue Doll!"

Umbra: 4600

"Go, Battle Ox! Attack Umbra directly!"

Umbra: 2900

"I end my turn." "My turn! Draw!" said Lumis. "I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast in attack mode! I end my turn!" "My turn! Draw!" said Haxx. "Go, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack Lumis's Melchid the Four-Face Beast!

Lumis: 4600

"I end my turn." "My turn! Draw!" said Umbra. "I activate the Magic Card, Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck. I activate the Magic Card, Monster Reborn! Revive, Rogue Doll! I end my turn." "My turn! Draw!" said Seto Kaiba. "Go, Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack Umbra's Rogue Doll!"

Umbra: 1500

"I set a card and end my turn." "My turn! Draw!" said Lumis. "I activate the Magic Card, Chosen One!" 5 cards are placed face down in a circle. Seto Kaiba chooses the card, and it is revealed to be Masked Beast Des Gardius. "Go, Masked Beast Des Gardius! Attack Blue Eyes White Dragon!" "Not so fast!" said Seto Kaiba. "I activate the face down Magic Card, Negate Attack!" Masked Beast Des Gardius's attack is negated. "I end my turn." "My turn! Draw!" said Haxx. "Go, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack Masked Beast Des Gardius!"

Lumis: 3400

"I end my turn." "My turn! Draw!" said Umbra. "I summon a monster in attack mode! I end my turn." "My turn! Draw!" said Seto Kaiba. "I activate the Magic Card, Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck. Go, Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack Umbra's monster and wipe out the rest of his Life Points!"

Umbra: 0

Umbra notices the Life Point counter going to 0. An explosion happened, and pieces of glass fall out. "Umbra!" Lumis called out.


	6. Chapter 6 Jean-Claude Magnum

**Jean-Claude Magnum**

After Yami Bakura's duel with Bonz, Mai Valentine, Joey Wheeler, Bad Rap, Haxx, Spittor, Chomper, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, Serenity Wheeler, Ducky, Cera, Hyp, Mutt and Nod are walking along the street when Joey Wheeler noticed some Ninja posters. "Wow! That is awesome!" Joey Wheeler said. "It is the Jean-Cladue Magnum Ninja Series! I wonder when will be the next movie be released. And I am a huge fan of it!" "Joey Wheeler!" Mai Valentine said, "You did not listen a word that I said!" Suddenly, a car appears and stops as it crashes the movie poster. This causes Joey Wheeler to get angry and begins to hit the driver's door. "Hey!" Joey Wheeler said. "It is dangerous, you know!" The door opens, and Jean-Claude Magnum appears. "Sorry. I am so sorry about that boy," Jean-Claude Magnum said. He then removed his glasses. Joey Wheeler then screams in horror. "You're Jean-Claude Magnum!" Joey Wheeler said. "You're the real deal! Hello! How you do? I am a big fan of yours!" Jean-Claude Magnum then walks to Mai Valentine. "It is a long time, Mai-san," Jean-Claude Magnum said, and he showed the flowers to her. "Mai-san, I came to pick up, like what we promised." "What is he up to?" Haxx said. "What are you talking about?" Mai Valentine said. "Are you mistaking me for somebody else?" "That is awesome, Mai!" Joey Wheeler said. "You know a Hollywood star?" "I told you he is mistaken," Mai Valentine said. "No!" Jean-Claude Magnum said. "Mai-san! Have you really forgotten our promise?" "Promise?" Mai Valentine said. "Yes," Jean-Claude Magnum said. "a promise." A flashback starts at the ship, and Mai Valentine activated the Magic Card, Rose Whip, to equip it to her Harpie Lady and used it to attack Jean-Claude Magnum directly. Jean-Claude Magnum then placed his hand at his sleeve, which has a box. He then opens the box, which contains the ring. He then asks her to marry her, which causes Mai Valentine to be shocked. Mai Valentine then walks off, while Jean-Claude Magnum asks her if it is okay to marry him if he won the duel. "It is 100 years too soon for you," Mai Valentine said. "Don't forget!" Jean-Claude Magnum said. "It is a promise!" The flashback then ends.

"What?" Spittor said, "Jean-Claude Magnum will marry Mai Valentine?" "So, if Mai lose, that means she won't be in the finals?" Serenity Wheeler told Joey Wheeler. "In that case, let's duel!" Mai Valentine said.

Jean-Claude Magnum and Mai Valentine LP: 8000

"My turn! Draw!" Jean-Claude Magnum said. "I summon Ninja Commander Ikusa in attack mode!" Then, another Ninja appears. "Another Ninja Monster?" Mai Valentine said. "As long as Ninja Commander is on the field, I can Special Summon another Ninja in attack position. That ends my turn." Jean-Claude Magnum said. "My turn! Draw!" Mai Valentine said. "I summon Amazon Swordswoman! Go, Amazon Swordswoman!"

Jean-Claude Magnum LP: 6900

"I cannot believe it!" Mutt said. "He summoned a bunch of weak monsters!" Jean-Claude Magnum draws. He then summons another Ninja Commander Ikusa in attack mode. He then Special Summons Ninja Soldier Kanata in atack mode and ends his turn. Mai Valentine draws. "Go, Amazon Swordswoman!"

Jean-Claude Magnum LP: 6100

"I have been waiting for this moment," Jean-Claude Magnum said. "Draw! In order for me to summon Ninja Master Shogun, Ninja Commander and Ninja Master are to be in the graveyard. I have both in the graveyard, so I tribute my remaining Ninja Soldier to summon Ninja Master Shogun!" Jean-Claude Magnum then Special Summons Ninja Commando Kabuki and Ninja Soldier Kanata due to Ninja Master Shogun's effect. Due to Ninja Commando Kabuki's effect, Jean-Claude Magnum Special Summons Kunoichi Soldier Ayame in attack mode. "Go, Ninja Master Shogun!" Jean-Claude Magnum said.

Mai Valentine LP: 7900

"Go, my Ninjas!" Jean-Claude Magnum said.

Mai Valentine LP: 5800

"I set a card and end my turn." Jean-Claude Magnum said. "He has 4 monsters on the field," Mai Valentine said. "But I don't have one. I summon Cyber Lady - Cyber Bondage! Go, Cyber Lady - Cyber Bondage!" "I activate my trap, Ninja Art - Smoke Bomb!" Jean-Claude Magnum said. This causes Cyber Lady - Cyber Bondage's attack to be stopped. "My turn! Draw!" Jean-Claude Magnum said. "Can you hear it? Our wedding march?" "You mean your funeral?" Mai Valentine said. "I activate my equipment magic- no, Ninja Art: Great Kite of Ninja!" Jean-Claude Magnum said. "This card is not affected by Monster or Magic Card's effects. Also, even if my opponent has a monster, I can sacrifice my own monsters to allow Ninja Master Shogun to attack directly. I sacrifice Ninja Soldier and Kanata to allow Ninja Master Shogun to attack Mai Valentine directly!"

Mai Valentine LP: 4200

"Haxx, is there any way?" Bad Rap asked Haxx. "If Mai draws Harpie's Feather Duster from her deck, she may do something." Mai Valentine draws, but it is Kaleidoscope - Magnificent Replication. "So," Jean-Claude Magnum said. "you did not draw your card you wanted." "Mai Valentine!" Joey Wheeler said. "Forget about the Ninja Master! Just stay calm and do your best!" "I know!" Mai Valentine said. "I activate the magic card, Kaleidoscoe - Magnificent Replication! Go, Harpie Lady Sisters!"

Jean-Claude Magnum LP: 150

"Oh yeah!" Joey Wheeler said. Mai Valentine winks, which causes Jean-Claude Magnum to get angry. "Ugh! This boy got on my nerves!" Jean-Claude Magnum yelled. "Boy?" Joey Wheeler said. "Me?" "Yes," Jean-Claude Magnum said. "a boy like you is not suitable for a girl like Mai Valentine. And can I ask you to stay out of our romance?" "What did you say?" Joey Wheeler yelled. "I want to be with Mai too!" This caused Mai Valentine to get shocked. "I am both rich, powerful and a Hollywood star," Jean-Claude Magnum said. "and by your appearance, you are a student." "This man got on my nerves," Spittor said. "I agree," Haxx said. "But if I summon a monster for a Sacrifice Summon," Jean-Claude Magnum said, "everything will be over." "I set a card and end my turn." Mai Valentine said. "It is my turn!" Jean-Claude Magnum said. "Yes!" Jean-Claude Magnum then summons Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl in attack position. "Now if I sacrifice Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl," Jean-Claude Magnum said. "Ninja Master will attack Mai Valentine directly!" "Mai has a set said," T-Bone said. "I activate the Magic Card, Burial Arm!" Mai Valentine said. A hand then grabs Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl. "Now you have no monsters to sacrifice," Mai Valentine said. "While your plan was a success, your Ninja Master has a weak point. As long as the Great Kite of Ninja remains on the sky, Ninja Master cannot be attacked. Which means that he cannot count as a Wall Monster to defend you. Meaning that you have no Wall Monsters on the field to protect you. Now my Harpie Ladies! Attack Jean-Claude Magnum directly!"

Jean-Claude Magnum LP: 0

"The match is now over," Mai Valentine said. "there is no happy ending in real life." Jean-Claude Magnum then laughs. "What is so funny?" Haxx said. "When a drama is close to an end," Jean-Claude Magnum said. "there will be a huge turn-around to shock you." "Don't talk any nonsense!" Mai Valentine said. "You do not have any Life Point left," "Wait, why Ninja Master not gone when the duel is over?" Bad Rap said. "It is not Solid Vision!" Hyp said. "It is real!" "That is correct!" Jean-Claude Magnum said. "Hollywood Illusion!" Ninja Master then sends out a rope which grabs Mai Valentine. "Even I did not win the duel," Jean-Claude Magnum said. "I will be taking Mai by force!" Meanwhile, Mai Valentine manages to break free from Ninja Master and clings on a pole. Mai Valentine lets go from the pole and falls onto Joey Wheeler, which causes him to be dizzy. "Oh no!" Mai Valentine said. "Joey Wheeler, are you okay?" "Mai," Jean-Claude Magnum said. "I am glad that you are okay." Mai Valentine then slaps Jean-Claude Magnum's hand. "You always use your stunt doubles!" Mai Valentine said. "But my love is sincere!" Jean-Claude Magnum said. "Then you should save the man you love at your own hands!" Mai Valentine said. "To me, this boy is more of a hero than you." "Looks like I lost the duel," Jean-Claude Magnum said. "Joey Wheeler, are you okay?" Mai Valentine said. "Yes," Joey Wheeler said. "and now lets go to the location where the final is!"


	7. Chapter 7 Battle City Blimp

Getting on the Battle City Blimp 

Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba are at the stadium waiting for the constants. At the Stadium, Haxx shows Bad Rap, Spittor, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Littlefoot, Ducky, Cera, Chomper, T-Bone, Spike and Stegz his 6 Locator Cards. "You have 6 Locator Cards, Haxx?" Hyp asked Haxx. "Yes," said Haxx. "I have 6 Locator Cards," "The other man who holds the God Card is Seto Kaiba and he was the first to arrive?" Marik Ishtar, said. "Hey Odion, you haven't forgotten the agreement you made with my father, have you?" "Of course not," Odion said. "Very good," Marik Ishtar said. "I will put an end to the cursed inheritance that our Ishtar family suffered over the past 3000 years by taking Yugi's life. In order to take Yugi's life, I will use the Winged Dragon of Ra to send Yugi to the world of darkness!" "Isono!" Seto Kaiba said "Turn on the lights at the stands!" "Okay then!" Isono said. The lights then turned on. First to arrive are Yugi and his friends. "Welcome," Isono said. "You have found the location of the tournament finals." "I will hand out your ID cards." Fuguta said. "Where are the other finalists?" Joey Wheeler said. "Currently, only Seto Kaiba, the 3 of you and Haxx have arrived." The next duelist to arrive is Marik Ishtar. "Hey Hyp," Mutt said. "Marik Ishtar has a duel disk." "I wonder where he got that duel disk from," Hyp said. The next duelist to arrive is Ryo Bakura. "Is that Bakura?" T-Bone said. Ryo Bakura shows everyone his 6 locator cards. "Bakura!" Marik Ishtar said. "I have never expected you to gather 6 locator cards in a short time." "Look everyone," Ryo Bakura said. "The 7th duelist has arrived." The next duelist to arrive is Odion. The lights flash to the blimp. "What blimp is that?" Littlefoot said. "That blimp is the Battle Ship!" Mokuba Kaiba said. The next duelists to arrive were Rebecca Scarwell, Peter Benning and Madame LaCroque. The final duelist to arrive is Ishizu Ishtar. The Battle Ship then takes off.

"We have arranged rooms for all of the Duelists," Isono said. "You may access them with your ID cards." Meanwhile, Mai Valentine is drinking a bottle of white wine. "The first round of the tournament will now begin!" Isono said. "All of the duelists and everyone else, gather at the central assembly hall!" "Let's go everyone!" Joey Wheeler said.


End file.
